Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Inora
TRIAD. Welcome to Inora's Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase presentation! There are a lot of great presentations here, so we thank you in advance for taking the time to attend ours. Although Inora was founded in 2015, we've been contributing to Fantendo, in one way or another, for five years. We're happy to celebrate a decade of great content, and look forward to see what the future holds. Fantendo was created for games, but over the years, some of its best content has been in other formats, from film to fiction and everything in between. So in this presentation, we're focusing on the three pillars of Fantendo - Games, Comics, and Shows. Each day, we'll present a new project that fits into one of these key parts of Fantendo's history. There will be something for everyone, so we hope you stick around and enjoy what you read! Day I: Games The trailer opens in total darkness as howling winds can be heard. Slowly, the darkness fades into an open snowfield, where a blizzard is raging on. The sound of a song rings out in the distance. I don't know what you're looking for You haven't found it baby, that's for sure You rip me up, you spread me all around In the dust of the deed of time The camera moves forward, through the fog and falling snow, focusing on an abandoned tavern. The song gets louder as the camera goes through the window, where a young woman is sitting in a wooden chair, looking around nervously. And this is no case of lust you see It's not a matter of you versus me It's fine the way you want me on your own But in the end it's always me alone The wooden tavern doors swing open, and a hooded figure in a sleek black full body suit walks in. The woman looks over, as he takes his hood off, revealing him as James Zabrent. With rosy cheeks and a warm smile, he extends a hand to her. ::Zabrent: F.A.N.T. is here to help. Well, I am. My partners are a bit late, as usual. The two look over when they hear the sound of flame to see a massive, armored man with gauntlets. The man blasts flame towards Zabrent, who dodges the attack and charges both of his hands with electricity. ::Zabrent: I know it's cold, but isn't that a bit much? The armored man lets out a deep, intimidating breath and shoots fire from both gauntlets at Zabrent, who blasts lightning at the heated gauntlets, causing the suit to start setting on fire. Suddenly, the suit puts out the fire automatically, and Zabrent scratches the back of his neck. The woman stays neutral. ::Zabrent:...Not bad, Flamethrower. As "Flamethrower" prepares to counter attack, a sonic wave blasts through the tavern's walls and throws both Zabrent and Flamethrower into some bar stools, the mysterious woman surrounding herself with a telekinetic shield that protects her from the attack. As Zabrent gets up, he punches Flamethrower in the face, knocking him out before looking over to see Alena Carter, Jake Skett, Eric Sinn, Hugo Logia, Blank, Zane, and Shy Dude. And I'm losing my favourite game You're losing your mind again I'm losing my baby Losing my favourite game On the other side of the bar, an explosion creates a massive hole in the wall, revealing Zap Zap Pow, RIP, Ethereal, Deathblow, Hoops, Kelly Knives, Needlepoint, a redheaded male engineer, and a blonde swordswoman. I only know what I've been working for Another you so I could love you more I really thought that I could take you there But my experiment is not getting us anywhere Sinn draws his pistol and fires it at Deathblow, but the bullet is cut in half in mid-air by the swordswoman, who wields a katana. After a brief moment, they all charge towards each other. '' ''I had a vision I could turn you right A stupid mission and a lethal fight I should have seen it when my hope was new My heart is black and my body is blue The engineer uses technology to battle Carter, Ethereal and Blank play a game of cat and mouse, Zap Zap Pow and Zabrent duel with electricity, Zane and Hoops claw towards each other, RIP and Skett brawl, Logia catches Kelly's knives with his telekinesis, and Shy Dude fights off the remanining W.R.A.I.T.H agents with his giant hammer. And I'm losing my favourite game You're losing your mind again I'm losing my favourite game The W.R.A.I.T.H agents begin to overpower their counterparts when a blur dashes through the tavern, stunning F.A.N.T's enemies and giving them the upper hand. The blur stops to reveal herself as a brunette agent with a smug smirk on her face. Zabrent stops to look at her, when Zap Zap Paw socks him in the jaw. I've tried but you're still the same I'm losing my baby You're losing a saviour and a saint As the fighting resumes, the mysterious woman stands up and releases a powerful wave of psychic energy that covers the screen. As it fades out, the game's logo is revealed. ---- Fantendo - Gaiden: Wartorn 'continues the series in a big way. While it's predecessor, ''Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy ''was more of a vehicle for the story than anything, ''Wartorn is a full fledged game. Combining the mechanics of a cover-based third-person shooter with the unique abilities of a game like Overwatch ''or ''Heroforce, Wartorn is a brand new experience for fans of both genres. That's not to say there isn't a story, though, as ''Wartorn ''features an extensive campaign split into chapters that stars classic characters you know and love and debuts F.A.N.T's new opponents, who you might recognize as W.R.A.I.T.H. With twenty characters to play as, each with their own personalities, dynamics, and skills, you'll be able to control old favorites and new agents, the game introducing the characters '''Pacifa Psylo, Angie Axel, Flamethrower, Edward, and Ella Saint. More about them will be revealed soon. Although Inora is hard at work with other titles at the moment, Wartorn ''is expected to release sometime in 2018, exclusively for the V². Watch out for more information about this title in the coming year, and return tomorrow for another exciting announcement. Day II: Comics Fantendo - Drive has been a platform for great storytelling since 2015. But it's been continuously weighed down by a lack of new content and books that just aren't being written on time. So this year, we're attempting to remedy this with an exciting relaunch of the imprint. In 2017 and beyond, the rebooted '''Fantendo - Drive' will feature all-new books by creators like Athena Hawkins, Scratch, and more. Here at Inora, we're launching three new titles and continuing our popular Aero & Beam ''series, which you can read more about in the tabbers below. Aero & Beam= "''Things are going well for Aero and Beam. They're in a happy relationship, they're moving up the ranks in the Misfits, and they're working well with other heroes. But when a superpowered terrorist known only as Blaze starts murdering cops in cold blood, the organization is conflicted on what to do when they learn that the villain isn't as two-dimensional as she seems. Will Aero and Beam make it out unscathed? Or will their relationship go up in flames?" |-|DATA= "Daniel Johnson is an athlete with a bright future. His life is turned upside down though, when the Twilight Legion kidnaps him and experiments on him without his consent. Turned into a cybornetic super soldier, a malfunction allows him to escape, and he vows to destroy them and their leader, Carl "Doctor Shadow" Krane. Cold and antisocial, Daniel tries to stop them on his own, but soon finds that he's going to need people he trusts if he has any chance at stopping them. While the Legion works in the shadows, Daniel takes up the alias of Data to fight crime on the streets of New York City."|-|Tales from the Lethalverse="This anthology series expands the Lethalverse in new and unexpected ways. Each issue tells a new adventure, and introduces a new version of a classic character. While adding the universe's lore, we also get to see the strange ways familiar heroes and villains change when placed in such a different environment." |-|Fantendo - Heroes= "Following the events of "GHOST SMILE III", Smile and Kurt travel through time and space to right wrongs and protect the innocent. Teaming up with heroes both new and old, popular and obscure, and even some from alternate universes, the duo frequently find themselves wrapped up in strange situations, and start to realize that there's a common thread that holds together all these adventures..." ---- Look forward to more information about the relaunch very soon, and come back tomorrow for the final announcement. Day III: Shows The trailer begins with a time-lapse of New York City, showing the hustle and bustle from the dead of night to the next day's evening. White text appears in the bottom right corner. '' '''NEW YORK CITY, CIRCA 1969 ' The time lapse suddenly stops as we hear a car radio turn on. While a dark-haired woman who looks exhausted walks down the sidewalk, the station's disc jockey narrates. ::Disc Jockey: It's 6:01 here in New York, as you beat it from work, we thank you for listening to 4919 FM radio. Here's Marvin Gaye's "I Heard It Through the Grapevine". As the song begins playing, the woman turns down an alley to find a woman being harassed by a large, imposing man. The woman sighs and shakes her head. ::Dark-Haired Woman: Look, guy, it's been a long day... The thug turns his head briefly and scoffs before going back to cornering the random woman. Our mysterious hero rolls her eyes and cracks her knuckles, running up behind the man and taking his arm in hand, snapping it. ::Dark-Haired Woman: It's not like I didn't warn you. As he swivels around to attack her, she ducks and punches him in the gut, sending him stumbling back. The woman being attacked quickly moves away and looks to the dark-haired woman gratefully. ::Dark-Haired Woman: Get outta here, okay? And don't take streets like this home. The woman nods and runs off as the man rubs his head and begins to get up. The dark-haired woman kicks him in the face and knocks him unconcious before dusting off her hands. ::Dark-Haired Woman: All in a day's work, huh? The scene then cuts to night in the city, as a masked Greninja scales a building to confront a thug. As the criminal pulls out a gun, the grim figure blasts poison at him. '' '''NEW HEROES.' An aged Barbara Jackson is shown sitting in her chair at the NYPD, going over a file that talks about several seemingly connected murders. We then see a red-headed woman looking down at a nightclub as she flashes her fangs, before showing gang members surrounding the dark-haired woman and a blue-haired black woman. '' '''NEW ADVENTURES.' Jackson fires her pistol at the Greninja, who flees into the shadows. The red-headed woman smooth talks a group of cops in her high-rise home, while the dark-haired woman brawls against the thugs and the blue-haired woman draws a gun that fires electrically-charged pellets. NEW DECADE. The trailer ends by returning to the wide shot of New York City as sunset. As the camera rises up into the sky, the logo for the show appears, an eerie ticking in the background. ---- Inora is no stranger to Fantendo's television shows, with our series Fantendo - Gaiden and Fantendo - Journey. But one of our attempts at creating a new show for this shared continuity was unsuccessful. This series, Fantendo - Turning Point, was too focused with establishing connections to tell a cohesive, enjoyable story that people could get invested in. With Fantendo - Countdown, we're looking to remedy these issues. This new, Netflix-based show will take place at the end of the 1960s. Counterculture is in full swing, and two decades have passed since World War II, but the world is still going through major changes. Many groups aren't treated as equals, corruption brews beneath the surface, and political discourse is heavy. This sets the stage for the show, which both works as it's own story while looking at what life was like at the time. The main cast consists of five characters, but unlike our previous shows, they're hardly part of a group. '''Diana Russo '''is a street-smart private detective who is constantly working to make a life for herself. Her best friend '''Sara Silverlight '''is a brilliant engineer, but being a black woman, she's hardly taken seriously in her line of work. An older '''Barbara Jackson '''is the city's first female police chief. '''Mary Tifft '''is a mysterious socialite who owns the city. '''Darkhold '''is a brutal vigilante who can generate and manipulate poison. They're all tied together by one case: a serial killer on the loose who is violently murdering people with superpowers. As they all race to get to the bottom of the mystery, they'll also have to fight for their own lives, and stop the killer before they claim more victims. We hope you'll give the show a shot when it releases sometime in 2018. Thank you for attending our presentation, it was a pleasure to show off all these new projects, and we look forward to many more great years of Fantendo. Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase